


The Peculiar Housemates of Himitsunoie Manor

by GoldenEmpress_ofWaterandLand12



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of Drama, A little bit of angst, Comedy, Everyone Being Awesome, Everyone getting savage, Everyone has a butt monkey experience, Everyone has a savage moment, Ino has many siblings, Ino is a royal blood but doesn't give a fuck, Itachi being an emotional drunk, Kakashi being Kakashi, Kisame being Loud, Language Warnings, Misadventures, One Shot Collection, Other, Personal nicknames, Sai is akward, Sassy Ino, Spoilers for the series, Yamato as a part-time straightman, Yamato being pervert drunk, fandom references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEmpress_ofWaterandLand12/pseuds/GoldenEmpress_ofWaterandLand12
Summary: "Man is not  what   he thinks he is, he is what he hides"-Andre MalrauxThe  Misadventures of the Peculiar  Housemates of Himitsunoie ManorSecrets, Idioticy, betrayals, lies and deceit and happy moments will be revealed only at this manoras the housemates are not what people  seems to be..Canon Alternative Universe ....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Franchise  
> and here I am messing with one of my characters  
> It's my first time writing a fic here at Archive..  
> Sorry for my Bad English, Please bear with me

There are rules living in the Himitsunoie:

1\. Respect all your fellow housemates; if you are an enemy to one of them kill him outside in the battle field

2\. What secrets and Intel that are revealed in the manor always stays in the manor

3\. You can invite visitors but they also need to follow the rules and regulation

4.The house is the opportunity to do what you can't do secretly outside

5\. You can't reveal the identities,skills and power of your fellow housemates outside of the manor

6.You can get out from the manor but you will be still drawn back by unknown forces

6.Follow the rules above in order not to face the consequences

Kakashi Hatake has many experiences that helps him to become what he is today, he is a genius, a prodigy, it is clearly known that he is not an ordinary ninja but when you discover that he lives in a huge manor with five unpredictable people , The calm and serious wood release user, The no-nonsense sadistic ex-swordsman of the mist, The prodigy Anbu ninja of the Uchiha clan, an emotionless ex-root Anbu artist, and a mindwalker that has many secrets on her sleeves

How can they even survive one day without killing one another to begin with?

Do their love ones even know that even all these years they are still fighting their inner demons?


	2. Kakashi's unmasked face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's team always make an effort to see what is under his masked face,  
> But his fellow housemates saw it by accident and They ended up in a small taunting contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't own these franchise and please if there are grammatical errors in this chapter please let me know  
> For now please enjoy and forgive me for my crappy English

"Oi! Everyone!, breakfast is ready!" Yamato's voice wakes up everyone in the manor, the first one to wake up is both Ino and Itachi, since Itachi is an early riser, while Ino is literally a pig when it comes to food and also it is part of her daily routine.

"Master Yamato, what is our breakfast for today?" Ino asked him,Her face shown an expression of anticipation as she wants to gobble the food right away

"Nok-chan, our breakfast for today is toasted waffles and egg Benedict." Yamato chuckled as he put aside his apron as the others went to the dining table  where they get ready for their meal

" Scarecrow-sensei, did you finally return my make-up set?" Ino asked kakashi for her belonging" Damn... I don't even know why I'm helping you avoid your students and others unmasked your face,ended me putting myself inside to a passing frog's body but it was worth it of course, their faces where amusing though" she mumbled as she playing the locks On her hair

" Oh, Piglet-chan,I already returned it to its rightful place don't you worry" kakashi said, as he take his seat in his rightful place while taking out his Icha-Icha paradise book

"Good to know that kakashi-san, but is that how you thank her by throwing those contact lens in the trash can?" Itachi monotonely announce what he saw when he was throwing trash at the other day

"Shut it Itachi! Good thing I always updated about your brother's well being to you, I don't even know why I feed up your brother's complex" Kakashi snickered, Itachi glared at him while Kakashi smirk

" Oi scarecrow, Itachi, for fuck sake! Do not argue here, as much as I like bloodshed, I don't want you to break guest rights! I don't want to remember the red wedding last night! It ruins my appetite" Kisame complained" where is the food damn it?!"

"For fuck sake sharky! I am not a goddamn waiter and cook here! Wait up!" Yamato appeared as he serve the food to the dining table as he sat down in his seat 

"Finally the delicious food is being served here!" Ino cheered as she clap her hands like a child " not like Kisame's turn last time, I skip breakfast that day hehehe" she earned a smack from the swordsman

" You got been rub off by your chubby teammate's attitude piglet-chan" Kisame snickered while Ino pouted

" That is Chouji and he is special!"

" Thank you for the food!" they all digging up their meal and enjoy Yamato's food

" this is delicious Tenzou, I don't know you where a good cook" Kakashi commented while enjoying his meal as he put another scoop on his unmasked face, exposing his very handsome features with a beauty mark/mole on his lower lip near his chin

"Woodman! Your cooking is really good if your not a ninja, well you are qualified in another job right Itachi?" Kisame praised him as Itachi nod in agreement 

"Mmm! kgnew you cwan Dwo itch Amatcho-tsan! I'd gwive tyou tchwo hwands uwp!" Ino gleefully praised him while her mouth is full

"Well, It's nothing really,but then I'm happy that you all appreciated my cooking" Yamato was getting flustered by their comments then suddenly...

"Scarecrow-sensei! What a beautiful mark you have!" Ino teased as she now held a smug face while looking at kakashi's unmasked face referring to the mark that is below his mouth

" Well now, I realized that my acquaintance with you is worth it,then after many speculations of why you hide your face on that hideous mask of yours now I know what is really under your mask" she looks at him with shrewdness 

"Hachi-san" she called Itachi's attention " now you realized that you first saw your brother's sensei's unmasked face, I can only imagined what his reaction is gonna be hehehe" Itachi smirk in amusement as he tried to imagine what is his brother's reaction about this

" I think she is in her scheming mode right now " Kisame sighed " she is too bipolar you know, you never really understand her mood swings" 

"Nice to hear you about that piglet-chan, will you boast about it to them?" he taunt her as he brings another scoop of rice on his mouth 

This caused a tension in the dining table 

Ino laughed" no, I will not, that is a secret, and secrets being revealed here will stay here, that is the rules right?" she mock him back as she grinned back at him still staying the eye contact "You're really a mysterious man Scarecrow of konoha, and I like to explore your mysteries and know your secrets more like a new novel that I want to read immediately after founding and buying it at the bookstore" 

"We are all have a mysterious secrets and pasts here,ever single one of us" he said it to her in a matter of fact tone " but I'm really surprise why you of all people is here living here in this manor of secrets with us?" he raised his eyebrow and smirk "you are tended to be overlook because of your loud personality and flashy looks. Maybee you have other secrets to tell hmm? Your not who you seems to be Yamanaka"

"Kakashi-san,don't be such a paranoid" She laugh but her eyes are still looking at him with shrewdness and confidence" it is not like I'm daenerys Targaryen the mother of dragons and the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms, I don't have dragons or any special characteristics" she shrugged " Im just nothing of importance and besides the author will try not make me a canon sue even though she want it, it will cause her readers" she snickered

"not like she had readers,only by herself"

This caused the former and the latter laughed themselves as they clearly forget they are the one creating the tension in the dining table at the first place

"they are really crazy idiots" they all sweat dropped and thought the same thing.

"Guys, since it's our day off and it's Friday" Kisame started "we should have a karaoke night! Let's enjoy the moment! You never knew when we will die?" he grinned "What do you think?"

"Well,since its my free time why not?" Kakashi agreed

" Not bad, I will be back at evening you know?" Yamato shrugged

" I want to come! Me too!" Ino raised her hand cheerfully "karaoke party!" they all sweat dropped about Ino's change of mood 

Then they look at Itachi who has doubts

"Itachi?"

" Sorry, I'll passed" Itachi dismissively told them

" Hachi-san, if you are worrying about sasuke, don't worry he is okay! He is hanging out with his friends, so don't burry yourself with so much grief, one day he will understand your sacrifice" Ino approach him and patted his head 

"We are fighting in our own demons inside us, every single one of us here, and we must not let it control us,you're letting your inner demons win if you just snuck against to the corners and let it eat away your soul until there is nothing left.Let yourself enjoy will you? please?" she tried to convince him to at least let go even for a moment 

"Alright, if you insist you manipulative girl, your good at convincing people to change their minds" he chuckled and pinch her cheeks "but please use it wisely, otherwise you're going to end up being a spoiled brat like everyone thought about you" he let go of it while Ino rolled her eyes

"Hey it hurts you know!" Ino complained while rubbing her cheeks which it is still hurting from the pinch earlier everyone chuckled and laughed at their only female and the youngest of them all 

"Now guys we need to go, we have still works to do or else everyone will be suspicious about our whereabouts" Yamato reminded them about their roles outside the manor of secrets after that they say their farewells as they teleport back  to the outside world as comrades and enemies in their various destination

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is a crappy boring chapter but I hope you still like it by leaving a kudos and comment below every situation you want them to experience in the later chapters  
> Sai was still not in this chapter because he is still under danzo's control 
> 
> Next is the karaoke night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Guys if your getting trolled (If you felt that your being trolled)  
> but this is a drabbles and settings about the housemates, just think of it as a reality tv series..  
> This is the link from wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/436070727-the-peculiar-housemates-of-himitsunoie-manor-the  
> and this is my tumblr page:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tsukinobherzhoka12


End file.
